


The Father He Never Had

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	The Father He Never Had

His taste for red-heads goes without saying. The odd thing was he had first noticed him when he saw him with his unfortunately large pack of children. A glaring clue to his lack of knowledge in contraceptive charms. Snape was clever enough for the both of them.

The German Muggle psychologist might have a lot to say about his fetish. Frankly he didn't care; it was Valentine's Day and he wanted it the more he stroked him.

Snape's fetish? Snape wanted to call him "Daddy" when he came. The best part? He let Snape do it time and time again.


End file.
